The Black Death. CHP 1. New War.
by TalanaFB
Summary: So, thought that after the gundams were destroyed that was it? You were wrong. Somewhat strong language.


HEYA there again, Yani, yer lovely hostess here again to praise the words I always do before you beggin to read. This here is one of my many and I do mean many Gundam Wing Fanfics, in this story the old pilots will show up from time to time, but there are new ones, with old gundams AND new ones too. Gundam WEing is C and TM of their creators back at Japan, meanwhile Karin, her gundam creator, Angelo, his Gundam Zephyra, Damien, his Gundam Shadowstalker, Zenn, his gundam Ultima, and J.P are my copy right, as well as the few to come soon *^_~* I hope you enjoy them and e-mail me if you are thinking of using one of my characters in any story or/and fanfict before doing so, I'd really apreciate, well see ya, have a nice day! *^_^*. This has been a message sponsored by Yanira/ AKA Talana FB.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.C 199 the war had ended and the Gundam pilots had decided to destroy their Gundams for peace to be completely achieved, but the Gundams did not self detonate and were remodeled, put into shrines scattered in the solar system, where, when needed, the right person and chosen would find them and bring peace once more. The last of the still living federation army discovered about this plan and decided that Treize's memory may still live on if they could tell the citizens and find the Gundam shrines before the chosen did.  
  
In colony C5.68 a Mobile suit floated in space. . . waiting. The color of it flashed, white and gold, its arms crossed and one leg behind the other, on its side it had a small rod. The eyes flashed green as it floated in nothingness. In the cockpit she lay half asleep, concentrating on her surroundings. She was aware of the people in the colony, the people she was defending, her thoughts reached theirs and she saw through their eyes peace. She scoffed "Peace, I barely know the meaning of the word anymore." she kept scanning the area, concentrating on it and finally she felt a source, her eyes opened and she saw as a black and red M.S with black angel wings on its back approached the colony at charging speed "Creator, find data on that M.S!" The Creator beeped "I carry no data on that M.S ma'am." She scoffed "It doesn't matter my job is to defend this colony from intruders. Creator, turn boosters maximum!" The Creator beeped "As you wish ma'am."  
  
The Gundam was charging at the colony, the colony he was to destroy. The Gundam flashed black and red as its black wings gave him impulse and its hands moved before it, the claws were unleashed. Within the cockpit he sighed "Another boring job that is important for the human races peace. Can't the people of Earth and space just stop it with the war? Oh well, all I have to do is destroy this colony and one of the biggest head quarters of the Federation rebels will be destroyed." Suddenly a screen appeared at his side he looked at it and saw as another mobile suit charged towards him at ramming speed "Maybe it won't be so boring after all. Ultima, activate battle mode now!" The Ultima stopped and blocked the other Gundam's energy staff with the shield attached to its arm. The other Gundam separated and then a miniature screen appeared in a corner of the Ultima's monitor, a girl spoke "Identify yourself or be destroyed!" The pilot of the Ultima was surprised, at first because of seeing another Gundam, one which he had no idea existed and second, he was surprised at knowing that the pilot was a girl "Ultima find data on that M.S!" The Ultima's controls beeped and a screen describing the Gundam appeared "The M.S you refer to is known as Gundam Creator, I contain very little data on it but by the looks of the complicated system it contains the pilot of that Gundam must be a new type, a race of humans that died out almost one hundred years ago. That is all the data I contain on Gundam Creator." His eyes opened wide as his amazement increased "A new type?!"  
  
She grew inpatient "I repeat, identify yourself or run the risk of being destroyed!" Then a miniature screen appeared on a corner of her monitor "My name is Zenn Strider and this is my Gundam Ultima. We come here to destroy this colony." She frowned and the Creator straightened ready to attack with its energy staff "My name is Karin Baroh and this is my Gundam Creator. I am a mercenary defending this colony," She stopped to look into his system "And I will not allow you to destroy it." She charged at him and hit him on the shoulder with her staff, at the same time he punctured the left side of her Gundam with his claws, Creator moved back from Ultima still in battle position, Karin grinned "Do you have any idea what you are fighting against?" She charged at him once more but this time he blocked the attack "I am fighting against a little girl who doesn't know how to fight!" He pushed Creator back for about five feet. Ultima stretched its arm towards Creator and the arm shot out like a bullet hitting Creator in the head. Sparks flew in Karin's cockpit as the cameras started to scramble the picture and Creator was refusing most of her attack commands, she growled "Creator!" the Creator gave a low, interrupted by static beep "Ye . . .s.... Ma'aaam?" -"Why aren't you responding to my commands?!" -"It..... Seem...s my.....my syste.... ms mainfr...... aim ttt.....ook damage on thaaa....at last ata ata attack." -"Can you at least try to unscramble your cameras so I can see the enemy?" the Creator beeped once more "I will.... tr...y." Creator gave an energetic hum and the picture suddenly unscrambled a bit showing Ultima charging once more at the colony this time with an energy trident. Karin frowned "Creator! Maximum speed on boosters . . . . ready the funnel system. Raise shields!" -"Ma'am th...e shields haav...e ....al..most no pooo....wer. Als... o the fun....nnels have ...... barely any power...... and hal..f we...re destroyed." Karin gave an annoyed growl "I don't care just raise the shields and ready the funnel system!" Creator beeped "As you w... ish ma'am."  
  
He stopped on top of the colony and was about to puncture it with his trident when he felt something hold his trident, he grinned "A girl with spunk I see." The Ultima's left arm stretched and it shot out hitting Creator on the left side of its rib cage but it took little damage "Shielded I see, not as dumb as I thought you were now are ya?" Ultima turned around and kicked Creator in the crotch hard enough to make it let go, then suddenly Karin shouted something and little golden mine like little robots came out of its back. Zenn frowned "Funnels. Ultima activate shields!" Ultima beeped "The shield system seems to have been corrupted."  
  
-"What?! Give me manual access to the shields system."  
  
-"As you wish sir."  
  
A compu screen appeared in front of him and he started typing when suddenly a small chibi Creator Gundam appeared on his screen flying around and in the corner it said 'I have destroyed what I created. (P.S: Karin was here.) Zenn gave a loud scream "Damn it!" Ultima beeped and it started talking but in Karin's voice "Not so strong now are ya? Not when dealing with a class A HACKER now are ya, didn't think so. Oh and I transferred all your energy from the shields and trident to my Gundam." Zenn screamed and punched the screen "Damn you Baroh! You'll pay for this!!!" He stretched out his arm and exposed his claws, the arm shot out and hit Creator on the chest.  
  
"So that's how you wanna play? Funnels!!!" The funnels stopped rotating around Creator "Ready!!! Aim!!" The funnels aimed at Ultima "Attack!!!" The funnels threw themselves at Ultima exploding at impact. Then Karin felt a surge of energy coming from behind her "Shit!!" She moved out of the way but the energy beam caught Creators arm destroying it up to the shoulder. Karin looked behind her and saw another Gundam "Who in the... Altron?!!!?!" A screen appeared at the corner of her monitor, though it was a bit scrambled she could see it was a young boy with dark hair "Name's J.P and this is my Gundam Altron and all I've gotta say to you is why you hoiwt my wittle friend?" About to start charging towards Creator Karin moved out of the way "You win this battle!!! But you better get away from this colony or I will fight you, even if I know that my death will be in vain!" Creator got into attacking position and if you looked at it right it looked kinda comical and stupid at seeing that a half destroyed Gundam with barely any power left in its shields and missing its right arm would still wanna fight one unharmed Gundam and another that still had strength enough to destroy it. J.P frowned at his amusement "Are they paying you THAT much?" Karin smiled "You still can't see. I am not defending this colony just because they are paying me, I also defend it because innocent people that do not have anything to do or even know about the war that is to come to them. I am here, risking my life for them if not I would've left a long time ago but. . . I cannot let innocent people suffer because mobile suits like ours exist. I will stand my ground and fight for them till I can fight no more. I named my Gundam Creator because I thought myself as creator of peace and I will live up to my Gundam's name till both I and him are destroyed."  
  
J.P hesitated 'She does have a point.' he became serious "Alright, we will leave, but not because you told us to but because what you say is true they are innocent people and do not deserve to be involved in something they don't even know is happening around them. But make sure that you remember that you are fighting against the good guys here."  
  
-"To a mercenary there are no good nor bad just neutral and that is what I am."  
  
J.P nodded "Until we meet again." with that both Altron and Ultima took flight and flew away.  
  
Back at MO4:  
  
He sighed "What a day." suddenly the bay doors opened and Creator came in and crash landed next to the Zephyra. He looked at it tried to hold back a small chuckle but couldn't help it and let himself burst into laughter. Karin stumbled out of the cockpit and ran past him to get a better view at her Gundam, her eyes opened wide "Fuck!!!!" She ran back into the cockpit and started dissembling Creator inside out. He walked up to her and held up his laughter "What the hell happened to you??" She didn't stop "It's called a suicide mission. A very stupid one, especially when fighting with Altron, the legendary Nataku, and a Gundam called Ultima which I have never heard of before." He looked at her forehead and noticed she was bleeding, also that she was taking deep breaths. He handed her a handkerchief "Your foreheads bleeding." Karin looked at him "Thanks Angelo." She took the handkerchief and cleaned it she wobbled side ways at looking down at the floor. Angelo looked at her "Are you alright?"  
  
-"Well all of my oxygen tanks were destroyed and I only had a limited air supply in the cockpit if you consider that being alright then I'm just peachy."  
  
She took a deep breath and stopped, he sighed "Let's leave this mess to the mechanics kay?" Karin gave him a sharp look "No one but me touches my Gundam."  
  
-"Alright but you need some rest come on, lets get you to a chair far away from this hunk of junk."  
  
He extended his hand and she took it. Angelo helped her out of the cockpit and walked to another side of the catwalk where a door opened and a man in his late twenties came in, he had green eyes the right one had an eye patch over it, he had shoulder length white hair in a ponytail and his skin was tan, he looked at Karin and Angelo sitting in a corner "What's up with you two?" Angelo pointed towards what was left of Creator, he burst out in laughter "Did you decide to go through another black hole Karin?"  
  
-"Ha Ha, very funny Damien. Be the ass you always are."  
  
Damien bowed "Glad to be of service." Angelo burst out in laughter then stood up "I'm gonna get ready for the next Job they call you for O.K Karin? O.K. See ya." He left laughing. Damien looked after him "And I'm gonna go beat him to it. Bye see ya later and good luck on fixing your Gundam." He left laughing into his Gundam Shadowstalker, proudly positioned next to the Zephyra. Shadowstalker was a slim gundam, able to go to high speeds, its armor glowing dark green and gray, both lazer riffles at its side and the whip on his back, next to Zephyra it looked like a toy but then again all Gundams and M.S's are like toys next to the giant Zephyra also known as the grand dragon, its wings covering his chest made him look majestic and lethal all at the same time. Karin stood up and walked up to the phone making a call.  
  
Angelo sat in his Gundam Zephyra and typed into the compu screen before him as he sat down in his seat, he relaxed, the cockpit doors closing he leaned back as the automatic seat belts wrapped around his waist and chest, he looked over him a pressed a button, a screen apeared where the compu screen once was, a logo of a small red dragon, under it bold words in black reading Zephira, he put his finger to it and the logo dispersed, creating many letters for him to read and scroll. Continuing to erupt in his own programs until finally the screen went silver and a small logo of a feather and a staff, he smiled "Finally inside Karin's systems, now to disactivate all the alarms and bobytraps." he continued once more for a long time till finally compleating into her system. "Finally, damn that girl almost got me." he poked the logo and it dispersed as his had done, he smilled "Damn this girls late on a few jobs, heeh how bout I help her with them?" he read the screen till finally finding the one sumary he liked, cliking on it the screen dispersed again to a man talking, as Angelo listened he smilled "Right on time." he clicked the lower corner of the screen where it said accept. 


End file.
